Four Power Houses
'''The Four Power Houses '''are a group of people who work under the World Government and over see the operations of anyone there-under. They consist of four noble families who have ties to the World Government. The Four Power Houses The Four Power Houses are a group of Three Royal Families and one who isnt who work under the world government. Though they work for the world government, The Four Power Houses act much like the Shichibukai and don't respect many laws. They see themselves as superior beings and believe that what they say goes however they respect the World Government more than the Shichibukai. Because of their affiliation with the World Government, they do not hold any bounties. The terms between each of the families would be described as mutual. During meetings held by the World Government, each family usually argues over which family holds more power. Other than this, everyone sees each other at the same level. Duties of The Four Power Houses The Four Powers Houses have several Duties they must fulfill. One of the main duties the Four Powers hold is the dutie to keep the world govement stable. They must also oversee their respective area of the world. In doing so they need to make sure that each country and other islands in their control are on eachother's terms. They are also there to prevent war. Being the sole leaders of their section of the world they must make sure conflict dosn't rise in their section. If conflict dose out break they must end the conflict with or with out force. Each of the Four Powers may have their own way of fulfilling their duties but in the end their main goal is to lessen the burden on the World Government. Becoming one of The Four Power House To become a member of the Four Power House you must show your strength politically and physically. This means that you must have some sort of military strength. In most cases you are chosen because the government already sees you as a major threat and you have high authority and influence over a large area of the world. Out of the four power houses, three are royalty. All members of the Four Power Houses have previous bounties. Unlike the Shichibukai the Four Power Houses have gained their bounties due to the area they have claimed and influenced as a leader. Whether this be literally taking over Island after Island and claiming it for themselves or influencing other countries to follow, becoming a member of the Four Power Houses isn't easy. Unlike the Shichibukai it seems that the Four Power Houses is more of a family role and can be past down even after death. Benefits of the Four Power Houses Being a member of The Four Powers comes with a lot of benefits. As a member you have a choice over how the governments in your area act and behave. Once you become a member your bounty is dropped and you are considered a member of the World Government. This allows for them to use many of the World Governments resources. As being the families of the leaders, family members also hold political power and can influence their leaders into doing some sort of act. Spouses also hold just as much power as their husband and/or wife. World Government Benefits The World Government actually gains a lot from The Four Power Houses' influences. The World Government gets a lot of political issues out of their hair since the Four Power Houses solve these issues. The World Government also gains the authority to put up MARINE bases and even enforce the world within any part of their area. The Four Power Houses Members